One Night Out
by wwfanz
Summary: Katherine returns to Angel Grove. Things aren't always what they seem to be.


_Author's Note: I had an idea and quickly threw it together. I just wrote as it came to me._

* * *

Lots of goodbyes and farewells, the former pink ranger was finally leaving school in England. Sad about leaving her new friends but excited about seeing her old friends back in Angel Grove. The now 23 year old hadn't been home in four years. Only during breaks did she visit Australia, but her parents and friends lived in California. Promising to stay in touch, Katherine stepped on board the plane filled with the optimism of picking up where she left off. Mr. Kaplan, who had been promoted to superintendent, had given her the opportunity to become the new performing arts teacher at Angel Grove Junior High. Given her background of student teacher for the year after graduation. It was in a phone conversation with him where she learned that Tommy had decided to embark on the path of becoming a teacher.

Upon arriving home, Katherine dropped her bags off in the living room of her parents' house and headed for her bedroom where she slept until the following afternoon. She awoke to the sound of her mother bringing the luggage into the room.

"What time is it?" Kat asked, groggily. When her mother answered, she jumped out of bed and rushed into the shower. Once she returned, her mother was waiting for her on the bed. Wanting to know where certain things belonged.

"Katherine, what's this?" She asks, referring to the rusted Zeonizer found in the suitcase.

Initially shocked, Kat picks it up and sets it in the drawer on her nightstand. Mournfully calling it "just something to remind me of home."

After telling her mother not to worry about anything else, Katherine picks up her purse and heads out the door. Tanya was waiting with Jason and Rocky to go to dinner. It was just like old times.

"Man, I'm starved." Rocky says, holding his stomach at the table. "I feel like I could eat a horse right now."

"Me too, let's go ahead and order." Kat concurs and raises her menu. Upon lowering it, she spots someone familiar on the other side of the restaurant. She wondered if her eyes were deceiving her as she looked away to take a glance at Tanya's menu also helping her order. Afterwards, he was gone. She thought nothing of it and went back to ordering.

Following dinner, the four head out to a club where they meet up with Adam and Emily. Everyone seems to be having a good time when Katherine spots out of the corner of her eye, what she thinks is the man from earlier. Walking over to get a closer look, the figure somehow vanishes.

Adam asks where she ran off to, once Kat returns. "I thought I saw someone," she states. He becomes intrigued and asks whom. "Uh, Tommy," Katherine tells nervously.

Adam looks confused. "Kat, he hasn't been seen around here since just after we gave up our powers."

"I know, Tanya told me," Katherine assures herself. "My mind is just playing tricks on me, that's all."

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" Adam asks, almost as if he already knew the answer.

Kat was unsure of what her feelings of Tommy were. Their relationship after high school wasn't quite the same as anything before then. They seemed very distant. After moving to England for school, he never even picked up a phone to call or wrote a letter. At least Kimberly had the decency to do that, even if it was a breakup letter. It was almost as if he had fallen off the face of the earth. "I think not hearing from Tommy at all, hurt me more than Kimberly's breakup letter hurt him."

Adam remembers how heartbroken Tommy was back then and couldn't imagine what Katherine had gone through. He had no idea that Tommy and Kat hadn't talked since she left. She never spoke of it in any of her phone calls or e-mails. It didn't seem as bad that he had cut everyone else off now. "Let me buy you a drink."

Katherine graciously accepted his offer and they sat down with the others. Jason and Emily were still madly in love, frequently holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Everyone they knew were shocked that they hadn't gotten married yet, having been engaged for two years.

After an hour of drinks, music and chatting Kat looked over her shoulder. "There he is again."

"Who?" Tanya asked, as Adam turned to see a crowd of regulars. Nothing more.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink," Rocky says, nearly falling out of his chair from his alcohol consumption.

"You're the one that's had too much to drink Rocky." Tanya drags him outside to the car, shortly followed by Jason and Emily. "See you later guys."

Adam and Katherine decide to stay behind and talk some more at a table outside of the club, away from all the noise. It is there that the man appears yet again. By now Kat's hallucinations are starting to annoy Adam. He offers to drive her home, but she declines. Adam begins to insist, but doesn't want to sound demanding.

A friend walks over and offers Katherine a ride. She accepts and Adam starts questioning what that was all about. During the drive home, Kat becomes tired and falls asleep. The rest of the night is all a blur. All she can remember is being carried inside and curling up in bed.

Finally awakening, Katherine isn't familiar with her surroundings. Rolling over she realizes that someone was in the bed with her. After spotting a picture on the nightstand and seeing a figure walk out of the shower she asks, "Tommy?"

Kat gets a better view of the man as she gets up and walks towards him. "No, I'm David." She then faints in the arms of Tommy's brother, finally realizing what had happened the night before.


End file.
